Cecil Sudo
Cecil Sudo (須藤 聖知, Sudō Seshiru) is the youngest Benmashi, or wizard barrister, in history. Her job is to defend clients in a "magic courtroom" that presides over lawsuits regarding magic use. Appearance Cecil is of Canadian descent, and so is said to look like a foreigner. She has a slender and small curvaceous figure, with noticeably large breasts, and a rather fat, jiggly butt. She has lavender-colored hair — part of which is kept in twin braids, while the other is noticeably shorter, styled in a high pigtail fashion with pink bows — and straight bangs across her forehead. Her eyes are light blue. Her debut outfit is a pink seifuku uniform shirt, a leather bomber jacket with the letter "C" on the left breast, a violet mini-skirt with white horizontal stripes and a sea green laced hem, lacy pink socks, and brown ankle boots accented with small pink bows. On the official website, her height is 154 cmhttp://wizardbarristers.com/mobile/#wb_chara. During wizard trials she wears a professional but cute uniform. Her uniform is a black-buttonned frilly blouse with a pink ribbon on the chest, a white coat with hot pink lining and a ribbon the same color in back, a white skirt, black zig-zag frilly thigh-high socks with a yellow star pattern, and cream shoes. Personality Cecil is a very passionate person, who often dives headfirst into things without considering the end result. She is shown to be kind, warm hearted, and cordial in nature. Couple this with her young and cute features, and she is often underestimated. Enthusiasm, whether it's for something good or bad, can usually radiate off of her. She is hardworking, and dedicated to everything that is important to her, such as her line of work. She's quick to state her opposition towards something, yet she's also very fast to be supportive of the underdog in the situation. When push comes to shove, she'll always stand up for her friends. She means well, having a reasonable sense of justice, and will make her voice known when she feels something isn't right. Cecil refuses to tolerate impolite behavior, as she is sensitive towards other people and their well-being. If someone is in danger, count on her to be the one to save them. History When Cecil was still a young child, she ended up in an incident in which she was killed. Her mother then was made an offer by Makasu Shimon bring Cecil back to life. Her mother accepted, but it ended up that it was a trap to bring back the archangel Lucifer in order for Makusu to gain the power to destroy all the humans. In the end, Cecil's mother was accused of having used magic to kill an officer, and was sent to prison. Cecil on the other hand, came back to life. She has no memory of this event. Abilities/Magic * Diaboloid/Metal manipulation: The Ability to create an automaton(unmaned) or Mech(Manned), from metal in the area, its size and shape depend on how much metal is in the area, and seems to be the main function of her Metal Manipulation Magic. Additionally she may use her moped(?) to act like a Cockpit when in Mech mode. This magic seems limited by the amount of metal in the area, and thus is weak when in a area with no metal, as it seems she is unable to create metal of her own. * Fire Magic: She has the ability to use fire magic, this magic seems to also seems to hold the property of "Reflect" She obtained this magic in Episode 3, when under heavy stress and her life was in danger. * Sand Magic: She has the ability to manipulate Sand/stone She obtained this magic in Episode 4 under heavy stress... because someone was trying to kill her... again. * Wing manifestation: The ability to produce a pair of wings. Synopsis Lady Justice Hard Case Love and Hate Trivia *At the age of fifteen, Cecil passed the national bar and at seventeen she became the youngest wizard barrister ever.Wizard Barristers Anime: Episode 1 *At the age of thirteen, Cecil began studying for the bar exam.Wizard Barristers Anime: Episode 7 *Cecil's magic is awoken when the charms on the ends of her braids break. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Benmashi Category:Wizards